Rescue Me
by KRZK
Summary: Will Kyle betray them? Will humainty survive? Post season two how did our friends deal with the collapse of their fifth column cell?
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Me: **

NOTE: Not all of the words and characters are of my own creation. As this storyline revolves around many plots from the V series some of what follows has been copied from the show's creators.

Temptation:

Damn he smelt good, standing there in front of her, bourbon in his hand. He was taking a keen interest in the room, anything to make conversation and avoid the awkward silence. His usual cocky confidence was gone as she imagined him, second guessing his every move. She knew what was about to happen, even though she had promised herself that it would never happen again. Hong Kong was just the result of an adrenalin rush. Working so closely together, it was bound to happen sooner or later, heat of the moment. Joe had only been gone two weeks and what would Tyler say if he ever found out. Lead FBI Agent, head of the Anti V Taskforce in bed with the FBI's most wanted criminal and leader of the anti V movement. Now there was a headline that would go viral. Her brain told her to step back, but when his hand brushed against hers it ignited every nerve in her body, he felt so good, smelt so good. It had been so long since she had the pleasure of a man, almost four years since Joe had walked out on her. Without realising it, she caressed the side of his palm and as he leaned in to kiss her and she found herself kissing him back. No! Never mix business with pleasure. The fire in his eyes when he promised her he would get Tyler back, the pain that he tried to hide when he briefly mentioned loosing someone he had lost. Who was she? What had happened? She felt such a connection to him. Without his help they would never have made it this far. She owed him so much already. She had to put a stop to this, but reaching out to take the photo from his hand, she felt the blood pulsating through his body, calling out to her. As his hand connected with her hips, her skin quivering momentarily under his touch, she decided that one last time couldn't hurt. No strings attached just two lonely people fulfilling a primal need. As he lifted her up off the floor and rested her on his hips, she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt, his beard scratching her a little, but not unpleasantly so. Letting her raw emotions take over, she threw herself at him, pinning him against the wall as she reacquainted herself with the inside of his mouth. The fresh bullet wound in his shoulder must have caused him some pain, but he never complained. As they took each other's shirts off, she was tempted to put a stop to it. Even the best intentions could go wrong and they were having the worst of luck lately, but he wasn't shy anymore. Letting her make the next move, he stood there as she undid his belt, then lifting her onto the kitchen bench top, he caressed the back of her spine down into her pants, then pulled her in closer. Her breathing grew more laboured as the excitement swelled within her. Gently, with one hand behind her head, he lowered her backwards where she stayed while he undid her buttons and took off her pants before stroking her skin from breast to pelvis. His hands were so warm, the hands of a protector rough and strong yet gentle as they slid down her skin. His lips followed the path of his fingers until they reached the cloth barrier, then returned to her lips where they tasted so warm and sweet. Undoing her bra he climbed up onto the bench top and positioned himself on top of her. As he kissed her neck, she removed her pants, eager to have him inside of her. It wasn't long before he made his way within. Their bodies joining as one as he gently and effortlessly guided himself back and forth in unison with her movements. At first she closed her eyes, tilting her neck back. She was never one to look, that's why it surprised her when she eventually opened up her eyes, to find him staring down at her, satisfaction on his face, and she didn't shy away. Sex with Joe was good, great, but she'd never been this confident. Playing with the hair on the back of his neck, she complimented his movements allowing him to get deeper and deeper inside of her. She didn't forget her troubles, they just simply weren't strong enough to overcome her anymore. She wished this could go on forever, so the sadness would never return, but she knew that is was unrealistic. The sadness would return and that guilt would accompany it. Brushing those thoughts aside, she pushed on his chest, flipping him over until she was on top of him. Rotating herself back and forth she caressed his chest as he stroked the sides of her hips. Together they came and went till exhaustion overcame them and it was time to stop. Hopping off of the bench, she grabbed his shirt and placed it over her shoulders, then went to pour herself another bourbon. Similarly, he grabbed his pants, found his belt and made himself decent. She handed him a glass and together they drank some more.

"Look I..." He began, feeling like he'd seduced her or something worse.  
"Don't." She stopped him, "It's ok. I just think we need to keep things straight around here."  
"Agreed." He swallowed the rest of his glass and put it down on the bench.

"It was fun. But this can never happen again." She reminded him.  
"I couldn't agree more." He grinned, pleased at how nice it had felt and already dreaming about taking her into his arms again. It had been a long time since he ad let himself get this close to another person, and he remembered how good it felt.

"Um." Erica blushed, turning to speak to him, then turning back just as fast when she saw his glistening muscles, igniting her again. "Coffee?" she asked filling the pot with water as she looked for a distraction.  
"I think I better be going now, but thanks." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the side door.

"Wait." She called back, "What about your shirt?"  
"Keep it." He smiled, "It looks better on you anyway." And with that he was gone. Grinning like a schoolgirl, the memory of what had just happened replaying in her mind on a constant loop she warned herself to keep it professional. Two times was bad enough, three would be pushing it. Walking upstairs, she went to take a shower, but she stopped short of the bathroom and headed straight for her bedroom. His sweet smell lingered on his shirt and her skin, what would it hurt to leave it there, like a comforting blanket, just until morning?


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Dreams

Planning to overtake Anna and the V's was taking its toll. Fifth Column had been working around the clock for almost two weeks to gather and test their plan to assassinate Anna. In that time Erica had been working during the days for the FBI trying to find the new leader of the Fifth Column, hunting down numerous dead end leads and destroying any that might prove fruitful. She barely had the time to eat, let alone sleep. The weight of what this was all doing to Jack played heavily on her mind, as did the realisation that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. What if she made the wrong decision? Could she sacrifice the few for the many? So many had died already and her conscience was close to breaking point, how much more blood would she have to spill before it all became too much? Even sleeping in his arms wasn't enough to keep the bad dreams away. An eye for an eye Anna would threaten over and over again and Erica wondered if Anna knew who she really was. Anna had said they were alike. Was she right? Every dream ended the same, a showdown, with Anna in which she was always the one who lost. She only wished it wasn't an omen. Was she leading them all to their deaths? "No!" She screamed out again. Her screams waking her as she sat up, her heart pounding and her palms sweating. Holding her head in her heads, she tried to catch her breath. "What does all this mean?" She asked herself. As the sheets moved, she realised that she had woken him again. Neither of them had had a good night sleep in almost two weeks.

"Another dream?" he asked, still groggy, as he sat beside her and brushed the hair from her face. "About the v's?" he inquired.  
"Yeah." She hadn't shared with him the true weight of her thoughts. "About what the world will be like without Anna in it."  
"We'll why don't we take down the bitch and find out?" He quipped. He always knew what to say. "That's the smile I like to see." He sad brushing some more hair back.

"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Killing doesn't seem to bother you."  
"You are not a murderer Erica. Not by a long shot."  
"Neither are you." She placed her hand on the side of his cheek and stared into his eyes.  
"There are some who might not agree." He responded solemnly.  
"Well they're wrong." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, and he kissed her back. Before they knew it they were in each other's arms again. It was a good distraction. Everything was perfect. His touch, his scent, the way he moved inside of her. This is what she was fighting for. Life's simple pleasures.

"God you're beautiful" He whispered as he brought her to climax. It was something he'd never said before. They'd never been emotionally involved. It was more of a friends with benefits thing. Was he falling for her the way that she was falling for him?

Takedown:

A week later, Erica found herself staring at the task board they had set up in their makeshift headquarters and reflecting on everything that had happened. It had taken almost three weeks to prepare but everything was finally in place to take Anna down and see Lisa inherit the thrown, if that's what they even called it. Everything was falling into place as they had planned. Hobbes and Lisa were in the factory waiting for Anna. The plan was for Lisa to take Anna out allowing Hobbes to send the signal to let Diana know it was safe to reveal her presence on the mother ship and put an end to the invasion. Waiting for that call was nerve wrecking. Erica honestly didn't know if Lisa had what it would take to kill her mother. If she didn't, then all of their covers could be blown. She tried to ring Tyler's cell again, but no answer. It had been over two weeks since she had spoken to him. He'd stopped taking her calls and she didn't know why. Joshua assured her that he was safe, but something didn't feel right. She was just leaving another message on his voice mail when Anna arrived and demanded she be allowed to enter the building. After a quick word, Erica sent her inside and waited for this all to be over. Hoping that the next time she saw Anna, it would be to identify her cold dead body, Erica held her breath and waited outside with the other officers. Her heart sank and all hope seemed lost as the hush of the crowd outside waiting patiently for Anna to return safely from within the warehouse turned to a loud cheer as Anna emerged with her daughter, safe and sound. Erica wasted no time in letting the others know. Their lives were now in danger. Lisa knew too much. If Lisa wasn't with them, then she would have to be eliminated.

"Ryan." She responded desperately as he asked what was happening, "Lisa didn't go through with the plan. Anna's alive"

"What?"

"I want you to get Tyler out of there."  
"I'll do what I can. Look Erica."  
"What is it?"  
"We saw Thomas's memories. The person who blew up Eli Cohen's hideout... It was Hobbes."  
"What do you mean?" Erica couldn't believe it. Why?  
"Hobbes is working for the V's." He told her flatly.  
"No. You must be wrong." She shook her head, it wasn't possible.  
"I wish I was." Erica looked across at where she knew Hobbes was hiding, close by in case things went south. "Get my son out of there now." She ordered and hung up the phone. She couldn't deal with this, not now. Anna was on her way over and she needed to keep a cool head.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't possible. How could she have let him play her like such a fool? Knowing he was hiding somewhere close, in plain sight she searched the crowd. He was standing there, inconspicuous. The FBI's most wanted man surrounded by FBI and they had no clue. Moments earlier he had been smiling at her, proud of their achievements so far and eagerly anticipating the coming events that would see Anna eliminated, the threat on their lives gone and humanity saved. She had smiled back at him. Now, without realising it, her smile became a stare. It's meaning was unmistakable. She had just received some bad news and whatever it was, it involved him. She was angry, her emotions ran deeper than that. No the look on her face was betrayal. He wondered how much she knew? How much did he want her to know? Looking at the hurt in her eyes, hurt he had caused her he felt a strange sensation, like his heart was breaking too. Unable to take it any longer, he disappeared within the blink of an eye. Now was not the time for confrontations. Erica however couldn't escape so easily. She wanted to scream, yell, shoot someone, shoot him. How could he have done it? Was Ryan right? Had he been the one that blew up the building? Killed Eli? Killed Joe? Had he done it willingly? The last thing she could do right now was to concentrate on holding her poker face for Anna but she had no choice. As she tried to sneak away so she could gather her strength to make it through the day, Anna and her entourage made their way over to her. One thing was for sure, she couldn't trust him, not after this. Why did every relationship in her life have to turn out so badly? Trying with every ounce of her strength not to break down and cry, she forced a smile and greeted Anna. She walked close to Lisa. What was she thinking? When Chad distracted Anna for an interview, Erica saw her chance to speak to Lisa.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. She's changed, she showed emotion." Lisa pleaded

"All that planning, humanity hanging in the balance and you're sorry."

"I saw it in her eyes. We can trust her."  
"What if you're wrong? She's merciless"

"No more so than you can be." Lisa walked off to join her mother. Erica felt betrayed, twice in one day. She didn't know what to think? Who to trust? What if Lisa told Anna everything? There would be no escaping Anna's wrath once she knew. The FBI team completed a final sweep of the area and tidied up the scene while Anna took Lisa back to the ship. Erica's only move was to hope that Ryan and Joshua didn't get caught as well. Putting down her umbrella and letting the cold rain sting her face, Erica made her way back to her car and sat behind the steering wheel. Turning the key, she stopped halfway and slumped forward, tears running down her face as the agony of Hobbes's betrayal cut her deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone:

"Hello?"

"Tyler." Erica was thrilled to hear his voice. The first thing she had done was to race home she could call him.  
"Mum. What's wrong?" He could hear that she had been crying.

"There's something that I need to tell you, and it won't be easy for you to hear but you must. Your life is in danger."  
"I don't understand."  
"A colleague of mine, Ryan Nichols, he's a V and he's on the ship. I've sent him to bring you back home to me."

"I can't come home, I have another flight scheduled in less than an hour."  
"No. Tyler please. You don't understand. The V's aren't our friends."  
"But you just said your friend Ryan is one. You aren't making any sense."  
"I know. Please, I just need you to trust me, the V's are dangerous." Erica told him everything about the V's, about Fifth Column and Lisa. Tyler listened, but like every time before, he didn't believe her.

"Why are you saying all of this stuff."  
"Because it's the truth."  
"No. I don't believe you." Tyler had never believed her.

"Just come home please, and I'll show you some proof."  
"No. If Lisa is in on this, then I want to hear it from her."  
"Tyler please. No." Erica didn't know what to do.  
"I'm sorry mum." The line went dead.

"No!" Erica cried. What had she done? Every move she made ended in disaster. Erica slumped down in the hallway and cried. If Lisa had betrayed them, then Tyler wasn't getting off of that ship alive. She tried to call Ryan, but he wasn't answering his phone, and Joshua was ignoring his calls as well. What was going on up there? Looking for a friend, something familiar she found herself grabbing keys and heading towards their hideout.

Betrayed:

"Erica!" Jack was surprised to see her, and he knew she wasn't going to take this well. She didn't trust easily, and the fact that they had been sleeping together was only going to make his betrayal hurt more.

"What's going on?" The entire underground basement was empty. No computers, no maps, all of their data even his bedding was gone. The pain she felt when Joe left was nothing compared to this. How could she tell Jack and Chad what she knew? She didn't even want to believe it herself. Unable to speak in case she fell apart, she turned her back to them and just stared at his empty bed.

"We found it like this. I can't get him on the phone." Decker informed her.

"I'm sure he'll make contact with us soon. He'll have a good reason for this I'm sure." Jack insisted standing close by.

"It doesn't matter." Erica took a deep breath and turned around. "I let them play me. I let everyone play me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look what we have become. You were right Jack."  
"Erica?" She was scaring him, she was distant, cold even.  
"I told Tyler everything Jack. I told him everything and now he's up there on that ship and there is nothing I can do."

"He'll be all right Erica. Joshua and Ryan are up there." Decker tried to ring Ryan again, still no answer. He quickly ended the call before Erica could hear the disconnected tone and dialled again.

"It's too late. I've lost him. I've lost them all. I should have listened to you."

"What are you saying Erica?"  
"How can we fight for humanity when we have none left in ourselves?"  
"Let's not lose hope Erica." Jack tried to calm her.  
"Or what? We've already lost. Even if we win, what are we saving? We've turned into a bunch of vigilantes." Jack could see something was playing on her, something deep. What had happened in the last half an hour that had hurt her so deeply he wondered? Had Hobbes and her had a fight?  
"If you believe that then you're right. We've already lost." Jack tried to find the fight in her again.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. You should lead. I don't know if I can trust my judgement."  
"Well I do." Jack insisted, stepping closer.

"So do I." Chad added, stepping forward. "Jack's right Erica. You are a good leader. Whatever has happened you need to put it behind you. We need you."  
"I don't know if I can." Erica took another look at the empty space, then feeling like the walls were closing in on her, apologised and left the room.

"What was all that about?" Decker asked Jack as they remained behind.

"I have no idea." Jack admitted, "But whatever it was we need to find Hobbes and now. We can't do this without him."

"I can't get him on his phone, Ryan either. What the hell is happening out there?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure something out."  
"Do you really think Hobbes is coming back?" Decker asked Jack.  
"No. Whatever happened I think he's long gone." Jack was surprised he'd stayed in one spot this long.  
"Then maybe Erica's right. We have lost."

"I refuse to believe that." Jack prayed he was right. Humanity couldn't evolve so far only to be lost at the eleventh hour. If he was going to give hope back to Erica then he needed to start by getting Tyler back.

"I'll go back to my office. Maybe I can track them down from there." Decker already had several leads in mind.  
"Good luck." Jack offered as he took one last look around then dialled Syd's number. "Syd?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh thank god. Have you seen Hobbes?"  
"No. I've been sitting here wondering what the hell is going on."  
"Lisa didn't do it."  
"Yeah. I saw that on the news. What's the plan?"  
"We don't have one."  
"What. Why not?"  
"It's complicated. Look. We can't get in contact with Ryan and Hobbes has cleared out. Do you have any idea where they might be?"  
"No. Sorry I don't. How's Erica?"  
"Not too good."

"I'll see what I can do. Meet me at my lab in an hour. I've been working on something I'd like to show you."

"One hour. I'll see you then." Jack hung up the phone and said a quiet little prayer that they would find Tyler and Hobbes soon. He knew Erica's conscious was weighing her down, he'd find them both, if it was the last thing he did.

Taken:

"Chad Decker?" Several well-armed security guards asked as they surrounded him where he sat at his desk, getting ready for the next hourly report. He quickly hid some papers and turned around to see who it was. He was ready for this, the moment he started assisting the anti V movement it was only a matter of time before he was found out.

"Yes?" He played it cool, but one thought ran over and over in his mind. Lisa had talked and there was no time to warn the others.

"Anna would like to speak to you. Come with us please." Deckers throat felt dry and tight, his pulse raced but he couldn't let it show.  
"Of course." Chad put down the news piece he was working on, straightened his tie and allowed them to lead him out of the building. Whatever his fate, he had no regrets. He knew that one day it might come to this.

Watched:

Erica contemplated all that she had lost as she entered her house. It felt so cold and empty. She just wanted to crawl into a ball and cry herself to sleep like she did when she was a little girl and her parents were fighting. She put her bag and keys down on the hallway table, then she checked each room systematically in the house, hoping Tyler was home. When she couldn't find him she tried to reach him on his cell. As she waited for him to answer, pacing back and forth in the hallway, she felt the cold hands of the intruder grabbing her from behind. She tried to fight, but he had her arms pinned to her sides. A sack was placed over her head and everything went dark. She could barely breath she was struggling so hard. This was it she told herself, the V's had her now and there was no getting out of it. Before she knew it she was in the back of a van, every bump in the road another nail in her coffin. She allowed herself a moment of hope when the van stopped and she was dragged out into the ally way. At least it smelled like an alley way, trash, urine, dumpsters and the bottled up air caught between the tall buildings on either side. Suddenly she was marched down a flight of stairs before being strapped into some kind of chair. When they removed the blindfold, the lights were off and she could only make out certain silhouettes. The room was merely a dark blur. There were two, maybe three people standing around her, and another was approaching from in front of her. She couldn't make out any features on his face.

"Just untie one hand and it would be a fair fight." Erica dared him.

"Erica Evans."

"You know who I am but who are you?"  
"My name is Lars Tremont Leader of Project Ares." It was still hard to make out any exact details, but he stood tall and dominating. His voice full of confidence.  
"What's Project Ares?"  
"We've had our eyes on you for some time. Granted you seem to know more about the visitors than we gave you credit for, but we are on the same team you and I."  
"And what team is that?"  
"There are some people I would like you to meet."  
"Gladly. Bring them around and we can have some tea."  
"Hmm." He grinned. "They said you had fire. They were right." One of the men behind her cut the ties that bound her hands and Erica was helped out of the chair and onto her feet. She followed through the single door of the room and into a narrow dark corridor. The walls were sterile, cement and there was barely enough room for two men to walk side by side. Before she knew it they were approaching the elevator manoeuvred inside she noted the keys the two guards used to activate it. Two lights flashed, floors 2 and floor 16 and she wondered how big this complex really was, and where she was. When the doors finally opened, a giant underground chamber opened up in front of her, an entire station of computers, technicians, display boards were all frantically working at their jobs. At the end of the platform she saw two familiar faces, again her throat filled with feelings of betrayal, confusion and anger.

"Paul? Chris?" She questioned, unable to say anymore.

"Like you Erica, we too know that the V's have been here a very long time, and that they do not 'come of peace'". Lars informed her.

"Where are we?"

"Several miles beneath Manhattan."  
"I had no idea."

"That is the point."

"But who?"  
"We are a giant think tank of scientists and diplomats from around the world, trying to find a way of defeat the visitors."

"It's good to have you on our team again Erica." Chris greeted her.

"Thanks. I think." She smiled, still cautious about where they really stood.  
"Um sir." A technician called out, "I think there's something you should see here."  
"What is it?"  
"Something's happening."

"Where?" Erica watched with amazement as almost a hundred workers buzzed quietly about their business. It put her little operation to shame.  
"Everywhere." Erica took one look at the screen and knew exactly what was happening. Wanting a closer look, she ran to the elevator so she could go outside. Lars ordered a soldier to go with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost:

The entire street, everyone was frozen, looking up at the sky. A bright white light surround them. Erica searched their faces but there wasn't one soul who wasn't affected, and then she saw Jack. She tried to wake him, but he wouldn't respond. Erica held onto Jack tightly as the light continued to shine down on everyone from Anna's ship. She felt so alone and helpless. She didn't know why she wasn't affected, but if Anna could Bliss humans then what chance did she have of stopping them now. Closing her eyes, she thought about Tyler when he was younger, running to her open arms through a field of wheat on her grandfather's property. His first bike ride, strapped tightly to Joe as they rode around the block. That was what she was fighting for. Hobbes was gone, Ryan hadn't made contact yet and Tyler was up on the ship with no intention of coming home. As much as she hated the idea of working with the government, and more to the point a group of people who hadn't earned her trust, she knew she had no choice. If she had to take orders from somebody else she would, even if it was just for the time been. Get Tyler home, save the planet and settle down somewhere well away from the city. "Jack?" she tried to wake him, "Jack can you hear me?" She stroked his chin and rested her head on his shoulder, "I need you with me on this one Jack."

"Erica?" It took several minutes before Jack responded.  
"I'm here Jack."  
"What happened?"  
"You were blissed."  
"What. I didn't think that was possible."  
"Apparently it is." Erica took his hand and looked around. Others were starting to move as well, "Come on. I need to introduce you to someone." Jack didn't respond. He let Erica take his hand and followed as she led him back inside and to the chamber leading to the underground headquarters. The internal emergency staircase led to a small room with a single door which opened up to reveal an elevator access hatch. Erica waited for the doors to open then stepped inside. Jack hesitated, looking the military guard up and down as he stood at attention, gun slung over his shoulder.

"What is all of this Erica?"  
"Remember my boss Paul and my partner Chris at the Bureau?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well earlier tonight they took me to meet this guy Lars."  
"Took you? You mean kidnapped you?" Erica said nothing but he could sense he was right.

"They have been working against the V's longer than we have. Nations worldwide have come together to share their technology and to find a way to defeat the V's once and for all."

"And you trust them?"  
"No. Not yet anyway, but they may be just what we need to get Tyler back." Jack didn't argue, but as the doors opened they revealed just how large the underground movement had become. Jack wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

"Erica?" Paul greeted her. "Why have you brought him here?"  
"Paul, Chris you remember Father Jack Landry. We're allies."  
"Allies?" they didn't understand.

"You can trust him. I promise." Erica knew she was asking a lot of them.  
"So you were fighting the V's at the same time you were protecting them?"  
"Trippy huh." She smiled. Jack hadn't seen her smile in a while. It was nice to see.

"Erica. I think you are going to fit right in around here. Any other secrets we should know about?"

"No. Not yet anyway." She grinned. "Why don't you show Jack around." She informed Paul, "And I'll tell you what we know so far." Chris led Erica over to a desk where they swapped notes and made plans, while Jack got the royal tour. Maybe they weren't alone after all.

Found:

Erica found it unnerving how easily so found it liaising with project Ares as Jack tried to get in contact with Ryan and Chad. They still weren't answering their phones and she held grave fears for both of them. He noticed that Erica was careful not to tell them about Chad, Ryan, Hobbes or any of their other associates. She obviously didn't trust them completely just yet. He tried one last number. It rang three times, and Jack felt his heart sink, why wasn't he answering? Then "Hello."  
"Oh my god. Syd is that you?" Communications had been down and Jack had to be careful about how and when he contacted the others. Obviously they had Erica under surveillance. She didn't know how much they knew, but she had told him that it was more than she was comfortable with.  
"My god. What happened to you guys? I waited for you guys and when you didn't show."  
"I know look. I can't tell you where I am just yet but Erica and I are safe. I need you to keep trying to contact everyone else. I'll give you a call when it safe to talk."

"Listen. Joshua called."  
"What?"  
"Ryan's dead Jack, immolated."  
"And Lisa? Diana?"  
"Diana was killed. Lisa has been imprisoned and Anna has a clone walking around in her place. You have to warn Erica."  
"I will. And Syd…."  
"Yeah!"

"Stay safe ok. Don't go anywhere until you hear from me"  
"You too." Jack felt relieved that Syd was all right. After all he was still just a kid. He decided not to tell Erica just yet, not until they were alone.

******

"Was the mating successful?" Anna asked Joshua as Lisa's clone lay on the table, just six days after their encounter.

"It was. Lisa is pregnant."

"Good. My breeding plans are well underway. When her children are born, they will be the first in a long line of our kind and the first step in annihilating the human species."

"Yes, My Queen."

"When will they hatch?"  
"As requested we have accelerated up their gestation time. Once they are in the breeding pool, it should only be a matter of four to five weeks."

"You have done well Joshua. You will be rewarded."  
"Thank you, my Queen." Joshua said, bowing his head.

Joshua felt torn. He couldn't let Lisa's eggs be born. But if he destroyed them Anna would be aware that Fifth Column was back on the ship. For now, he had to let Lisa's pregnancy take its course. Lisa removed herself from the table and left the room at Anna's side, leaving Joshua alone. He quickly pulled up the image of Lisa in her cell and checked that she was all right. She'd been down there too long. He had to find a way to get her out and soon.

*****

"What we have to do is take out Anna's Mothership. Without that, the other ships will back down." Erica insisted as they sat around the table looking at plans and discussing their options.  
"We don't know that." Paul was a stubborn man.  
"They are reptiles. Cut off the head…" Erica tried to convince him,

"And the body will die." Chris agreed, "But how? Anna has eyes everywhere."  
"So do I." Lars reminded her.  
"Speaking of, when are we going to meet your new boss?" Chris asked Erica eagerly.  
"All in good time. No sense putting all of our eggs in one basket."

"Anyone would think you don't trust us."  
"I don't." Erica smiled.

"Good to know." It was good working with Chris again, but they had been staring at the latest batch of data for almost five hours and she was getting tired. She rubbed her neck and stretched her back.

"Do you want some coffee?" Chris asked as he stood up out of his chair.

"I'd love some, thanks." Erica took over at the keyboard and kept scrolling through while Chris was gone. "Damn it." She cursed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, handing her a cup of coffee and taking a seat beside her.

"We've been working on this for almost two weeks now and nothing."  
"Don't feel bad. Some of us have been down here for years."

"Anna has blissed the world three times now. If we don't stop her soon…"

"Have you heard from Tyler yet?"  
"No. Anna's probably mind washed him to forget I ever existed."

"He's a good kid Erica. He'll find his way back home."  
"I wish I could believe that."

*****

"Jack."

"Erica."

"Any luck?"

"No. We're still no closer to figuring out way to take out Anna's ship. What about you?"  
"I was able to gather a small group of parishioners. We are held up in a warehouse nearby."  
"The church of Jack." Erica smiled.

"For now. But soon we will be one with God again."

"I hope you are right Father." She said respectfully. "Have you heard from Syd?"  
"He says his close to a break through. I hope his right."  
"I know what you mean."  
"It's all changing out there Erica. The streets are like ghost towns, people keep going missing. More and more woman everyday. It's starting to resemble more of a warzone instead of New York."

"Anna must be moving on with her breeding plans."

"Jack." Paul interrupted them. "What do you have for us today?"  
"Word on the street is that six more woman have gone missing, all aged 20 to 25."

"And what is Fifth Column doing about all of this?"  
"At the moment. They are working just as hard as you are to find a solution."

"Well if they do, let us know."  
"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Listen Jack." Erica said, grabbing his elbow and leading him away for the others for a private conversation, "I'm getting worried. We haven't heard from Chad in almost ten days and he hasn't made any broadcasts since then either."

"I know. I fear something terrible has happened to him."

"Try and make some noise? Demand to speak to him, that you will talk only with him."

"Do you think it will work?"  
"It's worth a shot. What have we got to lose?"  
"All right. I'm on it."

"And Jack" She added, holding his hand tight. "Be careful."  
"I'm not going anywhere Erica. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

After Salvation:

She knew it was risky, but her family was starving. Unable to wait any longer the young woman made her way towards the main centre of town to purchase some meat and other supplies. The hair on the back of her neck was raised, and she jumped at every sound but she would never turn back. Too many people depended on her. When she made it inside one of the few butchers still open, she felt relief. Purchasing some meat, she slipped down a side alley to make her way home without being seen, but it was too late. Grabbed from behind, his arms wrapped around her until she couldn't breathe, and then she felt herself pass out. When she awoke she was in a small cell. Strange metal walls surrounded her. When the door opened, a tall male entered the room.

"Who are you?" She asked, but he didn't respond. She took a step backward until her back was safely against the rear wall. The look in his eyes sent chills up and down her spin, then his eyes changed, they were yellow with green slits. She tried to scream but he leaped forwards and covered her mouth with his hand, then ripping off her clothes, he was inside of her. She tried to fight but he was so strong. Eventually, she closed her eyes and tried to pretend that it was all just a bad dream. It was over in a matter of seconds, but the physical and emotional damage was done. Leaving her huddled in the corner, the male left the room and headed down the corridor. Twenty doors lined either side, he chose another room three doors down. The door opened, he entered and the door closed, then a loud scream was silenced. Anna's new army would be born soon.

Imprisoned

Joshua waited for a small group of three V's to move on, then quietly snuck into the secret chamber which led to Lisa's cell. It was cold and damp and he hated seeing her locked up like this.

"Joshua?" She called out from the corner of her cell.

"It's me, my Queen. How are you?"  
"I am well." She lied. Her complexion was poor and her hair was a mess.

"Here." He gave her another nutrient shot to help keep her as healthy as he could. "I wish I could get you out of here."  
"No. The resistance needs you. Don't blow your cover. I will be fine. I promise."  
"This will all be over soon."  
"Then you will rule by my side, as Marcus ruled by my mother."  
"That would be an honour my Queen."  
"It's the least I could do, considering all you have done. Now go, before someone notices you are gone."

"As you wish." Joshua bowed before her and then disappeared in a haze of white light. Lisa felt alone again. She sat in her grandmothers old chair and just counted the minutes as they passed.

Working at her desk, looking at Chris across the way at the water cooler Erica wondered what the hell she was doing. Working on the Anti V Taskforce felt like a waist of precious time. As she sat there daydreaming, Paul came to give her a message. "We have some anti-v protestors causing trouble downtown. I'd like you and Chris to go and check it out."  
"Sure. No problem." She sad putting her pen back in its holder and grabbing her jacket.

"Is everything ok?" Paul asked.

"Fine. I just wish things would move along a little quicker that's all."  
"Don't we all."  
"Hmm." She grinned. "Chris, let's go."  
"Right behind you." He gestured, throwing out his polystyrene cup and walking double time to catch up. By day they worked at the Bureau protecting the v's, by night they worked at project Ares, plotting against them. It was like something out of a bad espionage novel. She wondered how long they could pull it off? Everything was changing so fast.


	6. Chapter 6

The Rise of Anna:

The days flew by as they made new plans, created risk assessments and watched as Anna blissed the world four more times. Even though constant battles between the anti v's and the v's had turned the streets into a warzone, the world overall was a calmer place. V's quickly cleared away any damage caused by insurgents to maintain the appearance of normality. People took their time, crimes by humans against humans were down and for a moment Erica found herself wondering if what was happening was really so bad. But only for a moment, because the increased reports of missing people was never far from her mind. Mostly woman aged between twenty and thirty five. Erica knew exactly what was happening. They were being taken by Anna's soldiers for breeding. Somewhere they were locked up, scared and pregnant with Anna's new invasion force. She knew from experience with Valerie that each pregnancy would advance quickly over a matter of weeks. Who knew how many woman had been taken world wide, or how many lizards were being born against their will. Every time she looked at the reports she was reminded of her own pregnancy with Tyler and how she hadn't heard from him since she'd told him about the visitors over three weeks ago. She remembered how it felt to find out they had messed with his DNA. The pills they found in Hong Kong hidden in the V's safe. Hard to believe it had only been six weeks since all of that had happened. It felt like years.

"We need to get a handle on all of these abductions." Erica told Chris as they sat in the underground chamber looking at the newest statistics.

"Believe me we are trying."  
"I know, but for every one Anna takes, there numbers grow by one, maybe even more. My contacts on the ship say that they have found a way to accelerate the growth cycle. Anna's children for lack of a better word, will be fully grown soldiers inside of ten weeks, it's already been three." Erica informed them regretfully.  
"What do you expect us to do?" Paul was a little upset that Erica was still holding back on them.

"I don't know."

"What about a curfew?" Jack offered.

"What?" Paul was disgusted by the idea.

"Make it harder for people to disappear if we enforce a curfew, force people to congregate into large groups. Reduce the number of opportunities the visitors have to take us without anyone seeing."  
"You can't be serious." Paul scoffed.  
"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Lars thought about it. "If she can't take us without anybody realising then it would slow her plans down."  
"In America maybe, but what about the rest of the world?"  
"What about a virus? Something to make the v's sick?" Erica put forward,  
"How would we disperse it?" Chris asked, considering the idea.  
"Airborne maybe? Something we are immune to, but would decimate the alien immune system."  
"Any ideas?" Chris was intrigued.  
"No. But I may know someone who can help." Erica decided that it was time to introduce Syd, maybe buy them a little more time and ease the tension a little.  
"Who?" Paul asked, hands crossed against his chest.  
"Sorry Paul. It doesn't work like that. Not yet. I'll get in touch with them, and if they agree, I'll set up a meeting."  
"Erica, you need to start trusting us some time."  
"I will Paul. I do, but I can't speak for everyone. They need to be allowed to make their own decisions."  
"Hmm." Chris scoffed again, "Same old Erica, Your way or the highway."

"Don't you know it." and as she picked up her jacket and headed for the elevator, Jack followed close behind.

Syd

"Erica!" Syd was surprised to see her in his lab, they had been keeping their distance lately to hide his involvement.

"Hey Syd. How you doing?"  
"I've been better. It's getting a bit lonely in here. How is Jack?"  
"His good. Look I don't have much time so I'll make this brief. I think we can trust these guys. I think it's time. I told them I'd invite you back to say hello, if you'd like."  
"Anything has to be better than talking with inanimate objects."  
"Consider it done then. How's that virus you were working on? Any success yet?"  
"I'm having trouble getting it stable. If we can't control it then it might wipe out every reptile species on earth, upsetting the natural food chain."  
"Can you find any solutions? We're running short on time here."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe your friends might have a few ideas."  
"Maybe we should we go ask them?"  
"All right then, after you." Erica gestured as Syd grabbed some of his notes and followed close behind as Erica made her way out to her car. "Have you heard from Decker yet?"  
"No." Erica now considered him killed in action, when she had time she would do something to honour his memory.

It was almost dark when they made it to Ares. Erica saw a young woman walking home from work and wondered how long it would be before she turned up on their list of missing people. Heading back inside the building, Syd was overcome with the same awe that had taken over Jack.

"You have got to be kidding me. He's just a kid Erica." Paul's thoughts were loud and clear.  
"Syd is the best scientist we could hope to find. He figured out what was happening long before we did."  
"A priest, A kid and an FBI agent, no wonder we never found you. You don't fit any profile I've ever made." Chris continued to be intrigued by Erica's ability to hold her cards so close to her chest without anybody figuring out what was going on.  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now if you're finished, Syd would like to get started straight away. Time is of the essence."

"Of course, right this way…" Paul hesitantly showed him to a computer.

"Syd." Chris said extending out his hand, "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." Syd shook back. They looked over each other's notes and Paul assigned three new scientists to help Syd stabilise the formula.

"It's been a long day Erica. Why don't you go home. Get some rest." Jack insisted.  
"That's ok. I'd like to stay."  
"I'll keep an eye on them Erica. I'll ring you if anything changes." Jack had noted that she hadn't been home in a while. When she slept, it was often on a couch in the break room. Erica was exhausted, but the idea of going home frightened her. "Maybe Tyler has called."  
"All right." Erica gave in, now desperate to see if there were any messages on her answering machine. "Promise you'll call."  
"I will. Do you need a lift?"  
"No. I have my car in the car park. I'll be fine." Erica left the room and headed outside. The thought of going home frightened her, but she ignored that sick feeling in her stomach and drove home.

******

"Tyler honey. It's mum again." This was going to be the seventeenth message she'd left for him since yesterday. "Look." She hesitated. Was she smothering him? Was she making the situation worse? "I'm sorry. I won't keep bugging you. But could you give me a call, just leave me a message or something so I know you're all right." Regretting the message already, Erica ended the call with a push of a button and rested the phone against her chin. It was only 9pm but the night already felt so cold. Sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase, she held the phone tight to her chest and watched the door. Drinking herself to sleep had been a nightly ritual she was becoming use to whenever she was home alone. Next she would pour herself a tall glass of bourbon, straight, then walk upstairs and sit on the end of his bed, sipping it slowly as she looked over his photos and awards. They had fought before, but this time was different. Her heart ached as she did the math in her head. It was now two weeks, six days and some seventeen hours since she had last heard from Tyler, since she had told him everything and he had gone running to Lisa. Every time she had tried to get in contact with him, the V's had apologised. Meetings, training sessions, missions, Erica knew a lie when she was fed one. The war against the V's had been going on so long now, and she was so tired. Half of her wondered if she should have let Concordia blow four weeks ago. At least that way this would all be over now and she wouldn't have to feel so responsible for the fate of the world. What had Eli seen in her? What made her so worthy to lead this cause? Look where it had gotten her. Her son wanted nothing to do with her, her friend was a mess as he dealt with his mixed emotions over the bliss Anna had given him and his religion. Her lover, if that was the word for him, had walked out on her and was responsible for the death of her husband and she hadn't heard from Chad or Lisa since Anna's gift. Ryan was dead, possibly Chad too. Yeah. World Leader material. Now her little renegade posse consisted of one person, her. Again she found herself living two lives, working with Ares during the day, and with Fifth column behind their back. Lifting herself up off the floor, Erica headed for the kitchen to find herself another bottle, no sense in breaking with tradition now. When she woke up in the morning, hung over and curled up in a ball on Tyler's bed, she would contemplate moving on with her life. Tonight, tonight she needed to hold onto him, just a little longer.

_Illusion_

"Mum." He gently tried to shake her as she lay there on his bed.

"Hmmm." She moaned, her head still heavy as she curled herself in a ball, tighter.

"Mum. Wake up. It's me. I'm home." He shook her again.

"Tyler?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah." She opened her eyes, at first all she could see the outline, surrounded by white light, then the image cleared she could see him clearly.

"Are you ok mum?"  
"Oh my god. Tyler." She cried out as she lunged forward and wrapped him in her arms.

"You're squishing me mum." He chocked  
"I don't care." She looked him over carefully, not a scratch. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"  
"You did leave seventeen messages. I realised you weren't going to stop calling until you knew I was all right. Anna gave me the day off."

"Oh my god."

"Have you been drinking?"  
"Oh god. I'm sorry." She apologised as she noticed the knocked over glass on the floor at his feet.

"Come on. Let's get you up and dressed. We have a lot of catching up to do today."  
"You're going to stay, seriously." She asked, unable to stop tracing over the lines on his face with her hands.  
"Go mum. Have a shower. I'll put some coffee on."

"What would I do without you?" She grinned, hesitant to let him out of her sight again, but she knew she was a mess and she didn't want him to see her this way. She hugged him tightly, then regained her composure and headed for the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Wanting one last look, she turned around to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Tyler" She called out. Her head lifting violently off of her arm which had acted like a pillow. She looked around the room, nothing had changed. Running into the hallway she called out his name again, "Tyler?" but there was no answer. Letting herself fall back into the wall behind her she slid down towards the floor, then raising her knees to her chest, grabbed them tightly and cried. Today she would have to face the truth.

Jack prays

Jack prayed silently over and over again as he sat behind the pew. Hands held tight, knees to the ground he prayed for forgiveness, for guidance, for strength. Having Anna inside his head had made him feel so vulnerable. How could she control him like that? Had he lost so much of his faith that the devil was able to take him without a fight? All he knew that he was no good to Erica like this. Until he could be sure of himself he was better off keeping his distance. She needed him strong, he was doing this for her as much as for himself. Closing his eyes as he quietly whispered his prayers, Jack tried to envisage himself getting stronger. He knew Erica still had reservations about working with project Ares, until they knew they could trust them, he was all she had.

*****

Towel drying her hair as she made her way down the stairs, Erica glanced out of the window. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful summer's day. Her head throbbed as last night's bourbon still made its way through her system and she shielded her eyes. These mornings were getting harder and harder to handle. As she looked through the cupboards, trying to find something to eat so she could quell the nausea inside of her, Erica was more resilient than ever that this was going to be the last time. Deciding on plain toast, she gathered two slices of bread and placed them into the toaster before turning on the tap and pouring a large glass of water to help her swallow two pain killers. It was Saturday morning. There was no work to go to, no friends to meet up with, just herself, the paper, her headache and the toast which popped in the background. She started to flick through the daily news, but each and every story just made her depressed. Taking one last bite of her toast, Erica left the table, grabbed her jacket and decided to go for a walk to try and gain some perspective.

*****

"Joshua. How are my grandchildren going today?" Anna asked, walking into the medical lab with her usual royal air.

"Good morning, my queen." Joshua bowed, before pulling up the image of the eggs in the breeding pool onto the screen. Vitals raced down the left hand side as Anna looked them over carefully.

"They're beautiful." Anna admired her plan.

"Everything is progressing nicely. They should be ready to hatch in about four weeks. I thought them too valuable to risk accelerating the aging process."

"You should have left that decision up to me." Anna scolded him.

"I'm sorry, my queen. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't. How is my daughter?"

"Fully recovered. She is in her chamber resting I believe."

"Let me know the moment they are ready to hatch. I plan on being the first person they see."  
"As you wish, my queen." Joshua kept working on analysing the latest batch of statistics while Anna admired the eggs that rotated on the display screen. Oval and green with silver scales, they were the next generation of v that would see their race advance faster than any generation beforehand. Her new daughter had done her proud. As soon as Anna left, Joshua tapped a few buttons on the screen. An image of Lisa, alone, cold and dirty in her cell filled the screen. He checked her vitals, still strong. Filling a hypo full of vitamins and nutrients he slipped it into his pocket and headed out into the main walkway. Anna had ordered the chambers off limits to the few who knew that it existed, but Joshua had made his twice weekly visit ever since she had been imprisoned. As soon as the time was right, he would help release Lisa and return her to her rightful place as queen. For now, he had to keep her strong.

*****

Lisa was resilient; she knew help would come eventually. As she sat in her grandmothers cell, with nothing else to do but count the seconds, knowing her clone had killed Tyler. Lisa tried not to let her emotions overcome her. She knew something wasn't right. Joshua had been keeping a secret from her and deep down she knew what it was. Tyler had mated with her clone. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't have known, but there was only one reason why her mother had made that order. Somewhere, Tyler's DNA lay hidden inside her clones embryos. Would they be human, with human emotions and compassion, or would they be like her mother? Cold and distant? One way or another she had to get out of here, she had to know. But how? When? Her grandmother had been imprisoned for over twenty years before anyone knew what had happened. And what then? Could she raise a child? Children? She didn't know anything about raising a child. If she got away she'd be on the run, an outcast. That would be difficult enough on her own. Maybe Mrs Evans would help? Suddenly the situation began to overwhelm her. Poor Mrs Evans. Did she know about Tyler? Probably not. She would have to be the one to tell her. How would she cope knowing her own grandchildren were half visitor? The cold metallic walls offered no comfort as she sat there contemplating the answers in her mind.

*****

"Erica Evans is becoming a problem."  
"We should have her eliminated." Marcus insisted.  
"No. Not yet. She could still be of some use to us."

"Sooner or later she is going to figure out that Tyler is no longer on board."  
"What if he was on board?"  
"I don't understand?"  
"A clone, who can speak with Erica Evans. Calm her fears and hold off her suspicions."  
"Do you think it will work?"  
"Joshua?" Anna looked to her medical advisor who stood quietly in the corner.

"It is possible. We don't have any eggs left, but maybe we can re graft the skin of someone who is similar in appearance to Tyler, it won't be perfect, but it should work."  
"Good. Get started right away."  
"Yes my queen." Joshua bowed then left.

"If this is possible then…."  
"We could infiltrate areas we previously have been blocked out of. Swap the real humans for our clones. They are so impudent they would never realise."

"Yes mother."  
"Let Joshua know that the Tyler clone is to make contact with his mother as soon as he is able. Then send him on a mission, let him be seen by others." Anna's mind overflowed with plans and deceptions. Erica knew too much, she had to be in contact with Fifth Column. Tyler himself had noted her distrust of the V's several times. Right now she was their best lead at finding the fifth column and eradicating them once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hobbes and Marcus

Sitting in an out of the way dinner in down town Detroit, it was the last place on earth that Hobbes expected to be found. "Hobbes!" the familiar voice called softly from across the room.  
"How did you find me?"  
"That is not important."  
"It is to me."  
"You walked out on our deal. Anna was not impressed."  
"I changed my mind."  
"You no longer wish to save Sarah?"  
"I don't believe you have her. She died, five years ago."  
"That is unfortunate."  
"If you want me to take out Erica Evans then I need a lot more proof than just a voice on the end of a line."  
"I see. And what do you suggest?"  
"Take me to her. Let me talk to her."  
"And then you will complete your mission?"  
"We'll see."  
"I will take it under advisement. In the meantime I have another assignment for you."  
"Sorry I'm not in that line of work anymore."  
"There is no escape. Surely you realise that by now."  
"I'm beginning to, what's the job?" Hobbes decided to keep his hand in play, at least for now. As long as they thought he was going to take the mission, they wouldn't send anyone else after her.

"There's a scientist in London. He is starting to make some noise, we need him… silenced."  
"How much?"  
"Name your price… within reason of course."  
"$100,K."  
"A little pricey don't you think?"  
"Take it or leave it."  
"I will give you $80,000. Do you accept the offer?" Marcus held out a Manilla folder which contained everything he needed to know. Hobbes stalled a second, and then took the file. "I'll be in touch." Marcus disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Hobbes held the file, flipped through it quickly and then headed for his newest hideout. He laughed, if only the Marcus knew he was financing the fight against the Vs.

*****

"He's perfect." Anna looked over the man in front of her tall, dark, handsome, intriguing blue eyes. "Even his own mother won't be able to spot the difference."  
"I am pleased you approve _My Queen_." Joshua nodded. Little did Anna know that he had accidently forgotten to include that little mole just above his right ear in the hairline. If Erica looked close enough she would know it wasn't Tyler.

"What do you think my daughter?"  
"I'd like to talk with him, make sure he moves and acts like Tyler too."  
"Then go. And when you are done, arrange a meeting with Tyler's mother. A dinner, on the ship so we can test her reaction." Lisa nodded her understanding, then grabbed Tyler's arm and lead him towards her chamber.

Did he pass?

"Did he pass your test?" Anna asked as Lisa emerged from her Chamber  
"In every way." Lisa grinned.

"Good. I have an assignment for you. Take Tyler to London. There is a function in my honour and I want you to go in my place. Take Tyler as your date. Let's see how he performs in public."

"When would you like us to leave?"  
"Straight away. I have a shuttle waiting for you."

"I will leave right away."  
"And Lisa. If he should fail…"  
"I will handle it mother. You can depend on me."  
"I know I can."

****

This was the second time in four days that he had bumped into someone he never expected to see. Standing outside the conference centre, Hobbes saw Lisa and Tyler chatting with local dignitaries as they made their way inside. Making his way quickly through the crowd, he collided with Tyler.

"I'm sorry mate, my fault. I should have watched where I was going."  
"Excuse me?" Tyler was not impressed. But Lisa held his arm to warn him to keep his cool.  
"It's Tyler, Tyler Evans right? Yeah I recognised you from that speech you made a few months ago. You're one of the first human pilots aren't you?"  
"Yeah. That's me." He answered smugly.

"Was that your mother I saw up on stage with you?"

"Yes. She was. I'm sorry do I know you?"  
"Erin wasn't it? Erin Evans?"  
"Erica. Her name is Erica."

"Well say hello for me if you get the chance. A good looking sort your mother. Tell her how proud I am to have a good looking sheila like her protecting our friends from above" He reached out and grabbed his hand to shake it, but the embrace was hard and cold to the touch.

"What brings you here anyway?"  
"I'm working. Look I'm sorry but I really have to go." Tyler excused himself.

"Of course, of course. Look like I said, say hi to your mum for me."  
"Um ok. What was your name again?"  
"Jack."  
"Will do Mr. Jack. It was nice meeting you."  
"You too Tyler." As Tyler walked away, Hobbes headed for the nearest taxi. He started to dial her number, then hung up. No. He hadn't left things well at all. Better to do this one in person. There was no telling how she would react. He asked the taxi driver to take him straight to the airport. Something deep down inside, told him she was in trouble. His target would have to wait.

*****

"Leave us." Anna demanded that she be left alone with Joshua so they could chat in private.

"How may I help you my queen?"  
"You're work with Tyler was quite exquisite. Do you think you could do it again?"  
"How did you have in mind?"  
"Chad Decker. It has been too long since he has been seen. People are starting to ask questions."  
"It is possible, but with your permission."  
"Please, go on."  
"I think I have another way."  
"I'm listening."

"He has been in complete isolation for almost three weeks now. I believe he is the perfect candidate. We could wipe his memories, replace them with new ones. We can make sure that he is completely on our side."  
"If we wipe his memory then we will lose access to everything he knows about fifth column."  
"I believe he has told us everything he knows already." Anna thought about it for a moment.

"If he can be controlled…." Anna nodded in agreement, "Let it be done."  
"I will begin immediately my queen." Without fan fair Anna left the room. Joshua gathered his tools and headed straight for Chad's cell.

Hobbes returns

Jack was surprised to see Hobbes sitting in the chair, waiting for them to return like he'd never left. He hadn't known who he was meeting, just that the message said they were a friend and that it was urgent.

"What? How? When?" Jack asked as he walked into the airport café and stood in front of his old friend.

"I bumped into an old pal and I thought you might need some help. Where's Erica?"  
"I don't know"

"When was the last time you saw her?"  
"Yesterday morning I guess. Why?"

"Tyler's a V."  
"He's a what?"

"I saw him yesterday, in London."

"You were in London."

"That's not important. We have to find Erica before she tells him something that will blow our cover."

"Erica hasn't heard from him in weeks."

"How is she?"

"She's coping. We all are. What with Ryan being killed and Lisa being captured."  
"What? When did this happen?"

"Right After Lisa returned to the ship. Ryan's daughter killed him, then Anna killed Diana and imprisoned Lisa"

"But I saw Lisa with Tyler."  
"She must be a clone, Tyler too."

"What about Decker?"  
"Missing. No one's seen him since the bliss." My god Hobbes thought to himself. He'd left her all alone. If he had of known. "Hobbes?"  
"I think I know what you're going to say."  
"Good."

"But I had my reasons."

"Whatever they are it's between you and god."  
"Hmm." Always had to find a way to get religion involved.  
"But Erica's not ready to know you're back" Jack continued, "My advice is to stay away for now. She's had to deal with a lot and between you and me, I don't think she's coping very well."  
"All the more reason to let her know I'm back."  
"Yeah. For how long? Whatever happened she made one thing clear. She never wants to see you again."  
"We'll see about that."

"Hobbes. Please. I'm begging you."  
"All right father. I'll stay out of your way for now, but she needs to know I'm back. The sooner, the better."

"Leave that to me. What will you do in the meantime?"  
"Hang around here, get as much dirt on the Vs plans as I can. If they've made a clone of Tyler then something major must be going down and I need to know what it is before Erica finds out."

"Well good luck."

"Yeah right. You too father."

*****

Erica's daily walk had taken her to the local park. She sat on the bench, under the tree watching the mothers playing with their children. Her dark sunglasses shielding her eyes from the light. She wondered how everything had gone so wrong. Why had they chosen her, eighteen years ago. She was no one special, just a low ranked FBI agent. Everyday wife to a carpenter. No different to a million other women. Looking at the children playing, the pregnant mums, Erica wondered if any of them had been tampered with as well. How deep did this all go, really? Memories running through her mind like a fast paced river Erica never noticed the man approaching her.

"Erica Evans?"

"Who are you?" Tall, perfect posture, cold stare, there was no mistaking his alien heritage.  
"I have a message from your son."  
"Tyler. Where is he?" Erica looked around, hoping he was close by.

"He would like to invite you to dine with him on the ship." The soldier said coldly. "Tomorrow afternoon. It has all been arranged. A visitor will meet you at this location and take you on board the ship." Erica took the instructions as they were handed to her. She looked them over briefly, but before she could look back up, the visitor was gone. She tried to find him but he had vanished. Looking at her watch she had a little over five hours before she had to meet her guide. Taking a deep breath, she started her walk back home. Tyler couldn't see her like this. She had to take a shower, tidy herself up. Her heart felt warmer than it had in a long time. Not even the sun on her face as she walked could outshine it or the educated voice in the back of her head telling her it was a trap.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner

Waiting patiently for her guide Erica regretted wearing the blue dress. She felt overdressed. Tyler would think she was trying too hard. She should have worn the black skirt with the maroon blouse. She knew from last time that she would be searched so she left her weapons at home. All she carried with her was her phone and a picture of her and Tyler when he was first born. Her new shoes were already rubbing on her feet and she checked her breath five times to make sure the smell of bourbon was undetectable. Before long, as promised, a visitor approached her.

"This way Agent Evans." He gestured for her to follow and was led to a private shuttle waiting just out of site. Erica didn't say anything. She just rehearsed over and over in her mind what she would say to Tyler when she finally saw him. She had to be careful. No judgements she reminded herself. It would only drive him further away. As the doors opened, revealing the hallway of Anna's mother ship, Erica felt her throat tighten. Closing her eyes for courage she took a step forward, and then another.

"Erica." Anna greeted her.

"Mum." Tyler walked up and gave her a hug. Erica embraced him tightly, afraid to let go.

"I apologise for keeping him so busy lately, I do hope this dinner will help make amends for stealing your sons attention away."  
"Thank you Anna. For everything."

"Shall we begin?" Anna asked.

"I have so much to tell you." Tyler beamed as he escorted his mother to the dinner table. "they've had me on a deep space mission."

"Deep space. Wow" She beamed, "I can't wait to hear it."

Tyler did most of the talking, telling his mother about all of his exploits flying around the galaxy, Living on board the mother ship. Anna just watched and smiled. Erica was glad to see him so happy. By the time dessert came around, Erica had let her guard down completely. She wanted so badly to believe the lie, but deep down she knew something wasn't right.

"Hey Ty, have you ever told Lisa about that time in Santa Fe?"

"No. No he has not." Lisa grinned, looking at him, then back at Mrs Evans.

"Why don't you tell the story Ty, I know how much it embarrasses you."  
"No. No way." Tyler laughed,

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy, we're all family here." Erica smiled at Anna.

"Why don't you tell us Mrs Evans."  
"Erica please."

"Erica." The look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Tyler had mentioned nothing about his life before the V's. His every conversation was about present day history. The confusion in his eyes right now, he had no idea what Erica was referring to. How could he forget the first time he was allowed to ride his motorbike on his own. The family vacation to Santa Fe. Showing off in front of a pretty girl, stalling his engine. That had been the moment she had realised that he was growing up.

"Oh it's nothing. Just something that happened a long time ago.

"Tyler was seven." More like twelve Erica thought to herself, "He thought he was some kind of superhero. He tried to jump out of a tree but ended up breaking his arm. We spent three days in the hospital."

"How embarrassing." Lisa blushed.

"Gee. Thanks mum." Tyler shied, feigning embarrassment. Erica's heart sank.

"Oh my gosh." Erica looked at her watch, "It's getting late. I'd best be heading back."

"Of course." Anna put down her napkin and stood up from the table.

"I'm so glad we had this time together."  
"Maybe we can do it again, next week?"  
"I would like that very much." Erica said, standing from the table, looking at Tyler.

"I'll escort you out." Tyler offered.

"No. That's ok. It was good seeing you again Ty. I've missed you." She said, reaching over and hugging him.

"I've missed you too mum." Even if he didn't remember, he still felt real. Erica found it difficult to let go. Anna and Lisa exchange looks and watched as Erica left the room and walked towards the shuttle waiting to return her to earth.

"Mrs Evans." A Visitor guard stood in front of her, "Anna would like a private word."  
"It's late, maybe tomorrow."  
"I must insist." Erica felt the walls closing in around her. Anna wasn't far behind.

"Erica."  
"Anna. What is all of this about?"  
"I think you know?"  
"No." Erica shook her head, "I don't."  
"Oh I think you do, and you must understand that I cannot let you leave."  
"What have you done to my son?"  
"Tyler. You just met him."  
"That was not my son."  
"You've been under a lot of strain lately, perhaps you need a vacation."  
"You've brainwashed him?"  
"I didn't want it to come to this Erica, but you have left me no choice." Two guards grabbed Erica from behind, holding her firmly in place.

"Know this. I have your son and no matter what you do, you will never see him again." Anna nodded for the guards to take her away.

"You bitch." Erica yelled back, kicking and screaming, "I won't let you do this. I'm going to take you down. You hear me. You won't get away with this." Erica was dragged away, down the hall and out of sight. Anna, Lisa and Ty returned to their duties, unphased by what had happened.

*****

"It has been three days mother. Why are you keeping Mrs Evans alive?" Lisa demanded as Anna sat with her daughter Amy, watching the images from her hidden cameras. Lisa was starting to sense that Amy was quickly becoming next in line. Something she would soon remedy.

"I believe she may still be of some use to us. Once we have broken her completely and learned everything that we need to know, Joshua can reform her mind like he did with Chad Decker.

"You're going to keep her?"

"Do not question me daughter."  
"I'm sorry mother, it was not my intention."  
"Go. Work with Joshua. Show Mrs Evans what really happened to her son." Lisa left the room quickly. She would have to watch her back. At least she had Tyler by her side now, or did she?

Jack talks to Hobbes

"It's been three days Jack. I'm getting worried."  
"Erica has been under a lot of pressure but I'm sure she is fine."  
"Something isn't right and you know it."

"All right." He couldn't argue with that. "But first I need to know what happened." Hobbes knew he deserved to know. No more secrets.  
"Erica found out that I was the one that set off the bomb that killed Eli."  
"You what?"  
"Marcus ordered me to do it. Apparently I'd been working for him all along but I had no idea."  
"I don't understand."  
"He has an old friend of mine. Someone I thought was dead. If I do what he says, he keeps her alive."  
"My god."  
"I waited as long as I could before pulling that trigger."  
"What about Joe?"  
"He was shot by a sniper, one of Anna's. I had no idea. Marcus wanted them both dead, I did everything I could to prevent that."  
"And Erica knows."  
"That's why I left.."  
"Have you spoken to her about it since?"  
"I decided retreat would be better for her."

"Well I think it's time you two talked. She needs you Hobbes. There's something about her. Something, different."

"Just lead the way father. Erica means more to me than I ever wanted her to. Why do you think I returned?"

"Meet me at the church in two hours. I'll make sure she's there."  
"What if she doesn't want to see me?"  
"You just make sure you plan to do right by her." Jack warned him.  
"No fear about that father. And father."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."  
"We'll see. I'm still not so sure that I'm making the right decision."

Broken:

Locked in her small cell, Erica had been given nothing but water for three days, and never more than a quarter of a cup at a time. There was no light in her cell and the cold space was working its way into her bones. When the door finally did open, she had to shield her eyes against the light. Three days without drinking was hard to bare and her body was starting to break down on her. Shed give anything for just one sip of bourban right now. Backing herself against the rear wall, she watched as Lisa entered. She handed her something long and silver, a view screen. When she opened it up, Lisa smiled.

"I wanted to show this to you." The image of Lisa and Tyler, in bed filled the screen. She didn't want to see her son like this, but she knew it was important to watch, and then.

"No! No! Oh god. Tyler No!" she screamed. What did you do? What did you do?" Erica threw the vid screen across the room. It made a thud as it hid the solid wall and fell to the floor. Holding her chest tightly, she curled herself into a ball and started rocking back and forth. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. Lisa left the vid screen behind, as she closed the door whispering, "Your son is dead and you will join him shortly." The room returned to darkness. Erica's soul was shattered.

Church of Jack

Hobbes was impressed with what Jack had created. It was only a shell of an old warehouse, broken glass in half of the ceiling cavities, emptiness in the rest. Rusted metal beams holding it all together, makeshift electrical wiring, but already he had made a lot of alterations. Standing in the aisle, he waited for Jack to return.

"Where's Erica?" He asked, noting that he was alone.  
"I tried…"  
"What?"  
"No one has seen her, no one knows where she is. Even Chris and Paul haven't heard from her."  
"Bloody Hell. How long?" Hobbes knew she wouldn't just disappear like that, not when so much rested on her shoulders.  
"I'm so sorry, I just figured she needed some time..." Jack felt guilty. He'd sworn to protect her and he'd let her down.

"How long?" Hobbes asked gruffly, his body stance making it clear he was in no mood to play word games.

"Three days."

Hobbes was almost beside himself. Anything could have happened to her in three days.

"What? I thought you were watching over her."

"That's not fair."

"If anything has happened to her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word on that." Hobbes bit back. "Take me to this Ares place, Now."  
"No. Not yet. I'm still not sure they can be trusted."  
"We need to find her. I've already lost one person I love, I'm not going to lose another."  
"Leave it to me." Jack insisted, "I'll fill them in and use their surveillance operation to try and track her down."  
"In the meantime I'll try and retrace her last known steps, check out her apartment. Maybe I can find something out there that will be of some use to us."  
"Hobbes." Jack knew what he would find,

"What is it?"  
"There something you should know."

"Get to the point father, I don't have much time here."  
"You're going to find things…."

"Father."  
"She's been drinking Hobbes, a lot. Like I said, things have changed a lot around here." Hobbes wondered how bad it could be. Sure she'd match him for a drink or two, but never to excess. Keeping a straight face, he pretended it didn't matter.

"I'll meet you back here at seven. That gives us five hours to gather information."  
"Good luck." Jack offered.

Hobbes turned and left, there was no time for pleasantries.

"We will find her." Jack called back. Hobbes didn't waste any time, he took off and headed for Erica's house.

Let me die

When the door opened again, Erica didn't even show any recognition that someone was there. Reaching down and injecting her, he placed a hand on her cheek. "Erica?"  
"Tell me it isn't true."  
"I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." Erica didn't respond. An empty shell of her former self, she sat in the corner, wishing to die. Joshua wished there was something more he could do, but to make a move would draw too much attention. The nutrient shot would keep her sustained for now. "I'll find Jack Landry." He promised her, then hearing a noise outside, quickly gathered his syringe and left the room. As quick as he had come, he was gone. She wanted to die. Lucky she was in a cell with no sharp edges. Erica wished that Joshua wouldn't visit. That he would just let her starve to death.


	9. Chapter 9

To be continued shortly

K


End file.
